Le réveil de Perséphone
by Koloina Niaina
Summary: Jade qui menait une vie larvaire pensait que sa vie était dénuée de sens jusqu'au jour ou elle a rencontré Alone qui bouleversa toute son existence
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

Etant donnée que je suis un très grand fan de Saint Seya Lost canvas qui malheureusement est un animé qui ne connaitra aucune suite, j'ai pris l'initiative d'écrire des fictions là-dessus. L'histoire se portera essentiellement sur Perséphone et Alone (Hadès). J'ai apporté quelques modifications à cette dernière. Notons toutefois que les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais sont uniquement à Masami Kurumada excépté Jade qui représentera Perséphone. Toutefois ceci n'est pas encore un chapitre mais je tiens tous de même à faire quelques petites descriptions.

Prologue

Depuis l'époque de la mythologie, tous les deux cent ans, Athéna et le seigneur des enfers Hadès se réincarnent pour s'affronter. Maintenant, cette guerre sainte pointe le bout de son nez. Cependant lorsque le mal se répand sur la planète, les chevaliers d'Athéna se dressent contre l'armée d'Hadès en vue de protéger la Terre.

 **Cosmos** : la source d'énergie principale des personnages de l'animé. Cet immense pouvoir naquit suite au Big bang qui fait que chaque chose dans l'univers a une fraction de cette énergie. Rares sont les personnes qui sont capables de le ressentir et encore moins de l'exploiter. Souvent le Cosmos est influencé par les émotions.

Spectres : ou sbires représentent l'armée d'Hadès dans l'animé. Ils comptent 108 constellations et leurs armures sont appelées des « surplis ».

Chevalier d'or : ou des chevaliers de l'espoir qui défendent la Terre et protègent la déesse Athéna. Réputés pour être les plus puissants et les meilleurs combattants de toutes les armées divines, ils sont vêtus d'une armure en or et correspondent aux douze constellations zodiaque.

Présentation des Personnages

Perséphone selon la mythologie grecque

Il s'agit de l'une des divinités chthoniennes. C'est la fille de Zeus (le dieu suprême selon la mythologie grecque) et de Déméter (la déesse de l'agriculture et des moissons). Souvent, Perséphone est assimilé à une très belle femme à tel point que plusieurs dieux ont essayé de la courtiser. Hadès qui était son oncle avait des vues sur elle qu'un jour alors que Perséphone était entrain de cueillir des fleurs, il l'enleva. Il l'entraina au plus profond des enfers, pris sa vertus et fit d'elle sa reine. Zeus ayant eu vent de la situation ordonna à Hadès de lui rendre sa fille mais ce dernier refusa catégoriquement de tels sorte qu'ils sont arrivés à un compromis. La jeune fille restera pendant 6 mois auprès de son époux et les 6 autres mois sur terre auprès de sa famille. Cependant, Perséphone après son enlèvement haïssait secrètement Hadès pour l'avoir violé et privé de sa famille.

Jade

Jade est dans l'histoire la réincarnation de Perséphone. Il s'agit d'une jeune fille maladive qui souffre de la Mucoviscidose, une maladie rare qui est héréditaire et qui reste incurable. De ce fait, Jade avait une peau très pâle, des ongles déformés et toussait parfois du sang. A cause de cela, elle était tout le temps fatigué et incapable de faire des exercices physiques. En voyant son état de santé, les docteurs à l'époque lui ont dit qu'elle n'allait pas vivre assez longtemps. Au début cela l'attristait mais après elle a finit par accepter sa destinée. Malgré la pauvreté de ses parents, ces derniers ont tout fait pour rendre leur fille heureuse et la soigner. Cependant, ayant été trop endetté son père a été assassiné et sa mère n'arrivant plus à subvenir à leurs besoins la confia à l'orphelinat du village. Malgré la maladie de Jade et sa peau blanche d'une pâleur extrême, elle restait une jeune femme très séduisante. Elle a des cheveux rouges qui lui arrivaient jusqu'à ses hanches, des Iris grisâtres qui deviennent clair au contact de la lumière, une poitrine bien développé et une forme plus que généreuse. Due au fait qu'elle était différente elle a été discriminé et bizuté par les autres adolescents de son âge. Au début, elle était très dépressive mais au fur et à mesure que ces derniers la maltraitaient, elle les laissait faire et devenait très taciturne jusqu'au jour où elle rencontre Alone.

Hadès selon la mythologie grecque

Il s'agit d'une autre divinité Chthonienne. Il est le frère ainé de Zeus et de Poséidon et gouverne les enfers. Ayant des vues sur Perséphone, il l'a captura et fit d'elle « la reine des enfers ». Tous comme Seth (Anubis, le dieu de la mort selon la mythologie Egyptienne) , Hadès reste impitoyable et sanguinaire . Il pense que la mort ne représente en aucun cas le salut de l'humanité mais plutôt un jugement suprême.

Alone

Il s'agit de l'hôte d'Hadès. Avant que les pouvoirs du dieu des enfers qui sommeillaient en lui ne soient éveillés, Alone menait une vie simple auprès de sa sœur Sasha et de son meilleur ami Tenma à l'orphelinat. C'est un jeune garçon pacifique qui est passionné par l'art de la peinture. Contrairement à Hadès, Alone était doté d'une gentillesse incomparable et n'éprouve aucune haine envers quiconque. Il a des cheveux longs et blonds comme les blés et des yeux bleus comme la couleur de l'océan.

Athéna selon la mythologie grecque

Athéna est aussi une divinité mythologique. Elle est la fille de Zeus et de Métis. Il s'agit de la déesse de la stratégie militaire et de la Sagesse. A l'instar de Perséphone dont la vertu a été ôtée, Athéna est une déesse vierge à qui personne n'a pu identifier une aventure.

Sasha

La petite sœur d'Alone ou encore la réincarnation d'Athéna. Elle est connue pour sa douceur et sa gentillesse. Elle a de longs cheveux violets et des yeux d'émeraudes. Plus tard, un chevalier d'Or l'amènera au sanctuaire la séparant de ses amis où sa conscience en tant que déesse s'éveillera petit à petit.

Pégase selon l'histoire

Un chevalier d'Athéna qui s'est réincarné à plusieurs reprises pour combattre auprès des dieux et protéger Athéna. Il a réussit à porter un coup à Hadès et le blesser à tel point que ce dernier a du se cacher au paradis de l'enfer au Champs Elysées.

Tenma

C'est un orphelin et le meilleur ami d'Alone. Il est solitaire et bagarreur mais doté d'une bonne volonté. Plus tard son pouvoir en tant que chevalier pégase va s'éveiller et il devra affronter des spectres.

Merci d'avoir lu les petites descriptions que j'ai apporté, toutefois il existe encore d'autres personnages mais j'éviterais de tout détailler . Je précise que le Français n'est pas ma langue maternelle alors je m'excuse d'avance si vous allez y trouver des fautes d'orthographes ou grammaticaux. De ce fait je m'en remet entièrement à vous mes chères lecteurs et je reste ouverte à toutes critiques constructives.


	2. Une rencontre inoubliable

Rencontre inoubliable

Sa jolie silhouette s'allongea entièrement sur le lit, ses cheveux rouges comme la lumière du soleil couchant cascadaient lentement sur son corps et ses yeux grisâtres fixaient le plafond en essayant de mémoriser son enfance. Elle était là à présent, dans cet orphelinat. Son père a été assassiné et sa mère qui n'arrivait plus à subvenir à ses besoins la confia à ces étrangers. Elle était une jeune fille taciturne et laissait les autres la discriminer et la bizuter. A présent elle avait 14 ans et elle n'avait pas d'ami et menait une vie larvaire. Elle aspira une goulée d'air frais et s'endormit sur ces dernières pensées. Mais cette situation de paix ne dura pas longtemps. Alors que Jade essayait de basculer vers le monde du sommeil une main enveloppa sa bouche. Etonnée elle ouvrit les yeux et vit trois garçons la soulever. Sa compagne de chambre avait tout vue mais elle était restée à l'écart laissant la rousse entre les mains de ses ravisseurs.

Jade savait exactement ce qui l'attendait et elle donnait des coups de pieds à ses enleveurs. Stupéfaits ces derniers lâchèrent prise et ils tombèrent tous ensemble. Jade se redressa et pris les jambes à son coup pour se cacher à la salle de peinture. Une fois arrivé à cet endroit elle chercha un endroit pour se cacher mais malheureusement ses bourreaux sont revenus à la charge. Le chef l'a plaqué fermement contre le mur et tenait ses poignets d'une force incroyable.

« Ferme la porte ! » ordonna t-il à ses compagnons et ses derniers s'exécutèrent.

« C'est la première fois qu'elle résiste d'habitude elle est plutôt docile » commenta l'un d'eux.

« On devient rebelle à ce que je vois Jade ? » dit le chef en ricanant alors qu'il s'approcha de son oreille « tu sais quoi je vais t'apprendre à agir comme une gentille fille ». Sur ce alors qu'il tentait de l'embrasser, Jade le mordit sur la nuque. A son tour il chercha à la pousser mais elle tenus bon, enfonçant encore plus ses dents dans la peau de son ennemi. C'est à ce moment qu'elle reçu un coup sur la tête qui l'assomma à demi et la fit lâcher prise. Elle tomba de nouveau sur ses fesses, sa respiration haleta et sa bouche devenait sèche. Le chef se caressait lentement le coup et la toisa du regard.

« Sale trainée » dit-il en la giflant. « Tu vas me le payer !». Il la gifla une seconde fois avant de l'attacher fermement avec une corde à tel point que la jeune fille ne pouvait respirer normalement. Une fois que c'est fait il tira sur ses cheveux longs et murmura « la prochaine fois tu vas faire absolument tous ce que je te dit » sur ce il claqua sa tête contre le mur avant de rigoler et de quitter la pièce.

Les bourreaux avaient quitté la pièce en claquant fortement la porte à tel point que ce vacarme a réveillé une personne qui dormait sur un bureau remplit de toile de peinture. Il se redressa tendrement et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

« Mince je me suis encore endormi sur mon bureau. Il fait déjà si noir comment je vais faire pour retrouver mon chemin » il murmura alors qu'il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. C'est alors qu'il entendit des bruits étranges venant de cet endroit. Il hésita pendant une seconde et l'ouvrit pour avoir une meilleure vue de ce qui se tramait. C'est en ouvrant la porte qu'il était choqué de voir une jeune fille fermement attaché avec une corde. Il se pencha pour dénouer les cordes tandis que la jeune fille ouvrit les yeux et vit une forme humaine. Ne sachant si ce dernier était entrain de la bizuter ou de l'aider, elle lui décocha un coup de pied qu'il reçu en plein visage. Le garçon tomba en arrière les deux mains soudées sur son nez alors que la fille gigotait dans tous les sens pour dénouer la corde.

« Du calme » dit-il d'un ton calme « je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider ». Elle se calma et le laissa dénouer la corde. Une fois libérer, il aida la fille à se relever mais en raison des coups qu'elle a reçu, elle trébucha manquant de tomber sur lui mais il la rattrapa.

« Est-ce que tous va bien ? Que s'est il passé * ?» demanda t-il

« Je…..je vais bien. Je te remercie beaucoup » bégaya t-elle.

« Comment t'appelles tu ? »

« Mieux vaut que tu ne le saches pas » répondit-elle d'une manière sèche.

« Es tu capable de marcher ? Demanda t-il de nouveau alors qu'il voyait très bien que ses jambes tremblaient. « Je suppose que non ». Sur ce il la souleva doucement et la porta. En sortant de la pièce, la lumière de la lune éclaircit le visage du garçon et elle distingua son sauveur. Il avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, une peau blanche et des yeux troublants, un regard d'océan. Elle rougit instantanément face à la beauté de son sauveur.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? Pourquoi es tu toute rouge ? » fit il

« Eummm ce n'est rien…. »

« D'accord . Alors je te ramène dans ta chambre ? » questionna t-il

Elle écarquilla des yeux et s'agrippa à son manteau noir.

« Pour l'amour du ciel ne me ramène pas dans ma chambre. Si j'y retourne, ils reviendront je t'en supplie » plaida t-elle. Le garçon s'arrêta au beau milieu du couloir ne sachant que faire. C'est alors qu'il la porta jusqu'à l'infirmerie et la déposa sur un lit. Elle avait décidé de lui faire confiance.

« Comment t'appelles-tu ? » elle le questionna

« Moi c'est Alone » Il souriait chaleureusement ce qui la fit rougir encore plus.

« Alone….merci pour tout » Elle murmura

« Il n'y a pas de quoi » répondit il en lui apportant un drap et en la couvrant.

« Voudrais-tu …être mon ami s'il te plait ? » elle murmura alors qu'Alone hocha la tête.

« Dors maintenant tu dois être fatigué, je vais monter la garde » fit il d'un ton compassionnel. Sur ce elle a ferma ses yeux et bascula dans un autre monde.


End file.
